


Tell It to the Rain

by Rockport268 (RadarsTeddyBear)



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/Rockport268
Summary: One-shot song fic based on the song Tell It To The Rain by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, published in honor of One-Shot Day. Logan catches Camille making out with another guy. Will their relationship survive?





	Tell It to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FanFiction.net.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Tell It to the Rain" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

            When the elevator doors opened, Logan stepped out into the lobby of the Palm Woods.  He looked around, searching for a certain special someone.

            Ah, there she is.  Logan began to walk towards her when the unthinkable happened.

            Steve, the boy that had taken her to the prom, the same boy that she had broken up with, the same boy that she insisted she no longer liked, walked over to Camille.

            Logan stopped in his tracks and watched as Camille greeted him and…no.  No.

            Logan turned on his heels and frantically began pressing the elevator button.  He retraced his steps and ran back into apartment 2J.

            “Camille and I are ‘on’ right now, aren’t we?” he demanded as soon as he saw his friends lounging around.

            Kendall lazily turned his head to look at Logan.  “I think so.  Why?”

            “Then explain to me why I just saw her in the lobby _kissing_ Steve!” Logan said, becoming hysterical.

            “What?!?!” Kendall, James, and Carlos cried in unison, suddenly alert.

            “Dude, you need to go talk to her.  This could all just be a misunderstanding,” James suggested.

            Logan took a few deep breaths to calm himself.  “Yes.  You’re right.  I’ll go do that,” he said nervously, but made no move towards the door.

            “You want some backup?” Carlos asked.

            “Yes, please,” Logan squeaked.

            The four boys made their way down to the lobby, where Steve and Camille had engaged in a full-out make-out session in a corner hidden from Bitters’ view.

            “Maybe she’s just rehearsing for a part,” Kendall said hopefully.

            “Yeah.  Maybe that’s it,” Logan said, brightening slightly.

            “Oh, Steve!” they all heard Camille say breathlessly in between kisses.

            “Ok, so what are the chances that the other character’s name is Steve?” Carlos asked.

            “Small.  Very, very small,” Logan said sadly.  Kendall put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

            “Logan!” Camille shrieked in surprise, finally realizing that she had an audience, “I can explai—”

            “There’s no need,” Logan told her coldly, turning and walking away towards the elevator.

            “Logan, wait!” Camille cried, running after him.

            Kendall, Carlos, and James looked at each other.

            “Let them go,” James said, “Logan needs to do this on his own.”

* * *

 

            “Logan!” Camille cried, exiting the stairwell.

            Logan ignored her and stiffly turned to the right, away from Camille and towards his apartment.

            “Logan, stop!  I can explain!”

            “What is there for you to explain?” Logan said, turning to face her, “You love Steve.  You’d rather be with him.  I get it.”  Logan turned away to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.  “I just wish you would have told me instead of let me find out on my own.” 

            “But Logan, that’s not true!  I love you!  Steve’s just—”

            “A passing fling?” Logan accused, “Is that what’s going to happen to me?

            “No, of course not,” Camille replied, her voice softening, “You know how much I love you, Logan.  That would never happen.  That _could_ never happen.”  Camille brought her face closer to Logan’s but he just pushed her away.

            “Tell it to the rain,” he said, and with that he disappeared into apartment 2J, slamming the door in her face.

* * *

 

            Later that evening, Kendall, James, and Carlos came into the apartment carrying shopping bags filled with groceries.

            “Hey, how’d it go with Camille?” James asked.

            “We’re through,” Logan said quietly, eyes on the floor.

            “For good this time?” Carlos asked, digging through the bags.

            “Yeah.  I think so.”

            Silence settled over the room, no one sure of what to say.

            “I’m sorry, man,” James finally said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

            “Hey, maybe some candy will help cheer you up!” Carlos suggested, holding up a bag of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.

            Logan managed a smile.  “No thanks, guys.  I think I’m just going to do some studying.”

            His three friends gave him sympathetic looks.

            “Ok.  But if you need anything…” Kendall began.

            “We’re here for you,” James finished.

            “Yeah.  What they said,” Carlos added.

            “Thanks, guys,” Logan said, his face breaking out into a genuine smile.

* * *

 

            That night, Camille sat by her window, leaning her head against the glass, listening to the sound of the rain as it fell from the sky.

            She had lost Logan for good this time.  There was no doubt about it.  She had seen the look in his eyes. 

            He never wanted to see her again.

            It was all stupid Steve’s fault.  He shouldn’t have hit on her while she had a boyfriend.

            Camille sighed.  No.  It was her fault.  Why did she say yes in the first place?  What on earth had possessed her?  He wasn’t even that good looking.  He wasn’t even that good of a kisser.

            Camille hated herself right now.  She would give anything to go back in time and make things right.

            Camille stood up as tears began to leak from her eyes.  She quietly left her apartment and made her way down to Palm Woods Park.  By the time she got there she was soaking wet from the rain, but she didn’t care.

            What was that Logan had said before?  ‘Tell it to the rain’?  Well, why not?  She had nothing to lose.

            “I LOVE LOGAN MITCHELL!!!” she shouted to the cloud-filled sky, her tears mingling with the rain, “I WILL ALWAYS LOVE LOGAN MITCHELL!!!  HE IS MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!!  I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE!!!”  Camille was sobbing so hard now that she could barely speak.  Her voice dropped to a whisper.  “And without him I’ll just grow up to be a lonely old cat lady.”

            And with that, Camille collapsed onto a bench, her body wracked with sobs.

* * *

 

            Logan sat in his room, eyes wide with shock, text book fallen on the floor, with Camille’s words echoing in his mind.

            He bolted from his seat on his bed and ran over to the window.  Sure enough, could see  Camille through the rain, sitting on a bench, hugging her knees to her chest. 

            Logan left his room, grabbing the first jacket he could find.  He ran downstairs, slowing to a walk when he got outside.  He strolled over and sat down on the bench next to Camille, who was still sobbing into her hands.

            Logan silently put his arms around her.  Startled, Camille jumped.  She stared at Logan, unsure of what to do.

            Logan leaned closer so that their faces were almost touching, their breath mingling.  He paused for just a second before their lips met.

            After what seemed like an eternity, Logan broke away.

            “I’m sorry,” Camille whispered with a sniffle, casting her gaze downward, unable to meet Logan’s eyes.

            “I know,” Logan whispered back, enveloping her in his arms.

            Camille sobbed into his chest as Logan stroked her hair.

            “I-I promise I won’t e-ever do it again,” Camille said in between sobs.

            “I know,” Logan repeated.

            “A-and I won’t even s-so much as l-look at another g-guy,” Camille continued, her sobs growing quieter.

            “Shhh,” Logan said, “I know.”

            “And I’ll n-never talk t-to Steve ever a-again.”

            “Shhh.   You don’t have to do that,” Logan told her.

            Camille shook her head.  “Y-yes I d-do.”

            “Shhh,” Logan said, rubbing her back soothingly.  He kissed the top of her head.

            “I love you,” he whispered.

            By this time Camille had stopped crying.

            “I love you, too,” she whispered back as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
